


Hot 'n' Cold

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: On a hot day ice cream is the only thing that can keep you cool... or maybe not?





	Hot 'n' Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a dear friend of mine after we had a talk about ice cream^^  
> I don't usually write sakuMoto, so please do not expect more to come in the future...  
> Also, there isn't much plot in here...

„It's so hot“ Sho complained and fanned himself.

It was indeed unbearably broiling. Even just lying on the sofa was causing the sweat to drip from the forehead.

“I cannot understand why they cannot come today and repair it.” Sho went on nagging, drying his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

“Honey, they explained it to you already. They need to order a special piece for our air condition and this takes until tomorrow.” Jun tried to calm his lover who was complaining since hours about the heat and incapable technicians.

Of course, Jun wasn't delighted that their air condition had stopped working on the presumably hottest day in the Japanese history. However, he had accepted his fate and was now trying to make the best out of their situation. That's when he remembered the huge box of chocolate ice cream...

“Look, honey, I have something to cool us down.” Jun pushed the ice cream into Sho's view.

“You know that scientifically eating ice cream doesn't cool you down because it causes your body to warm up the ice and so you're producing heat again.” Sho said and pouted.

“I think I know a way to cool you down.”

With this, Jun took a spoonful of ice cream and pushed it into Sho's mouth just when the other one was about to reply. Without wasting another second, Jun attached his lips onto Sho's to get at least half of the ice cream back. He felt Sho's reluctance first but it melted as fast as the ice cream in their hot mouths.

They continued sharing the ice cream like that while Jun let his hands, cold from holding the box of ice cream, wander under Sho's shirt. The older one winced at the first contact with the cold hands but sighed into Jun's mouth contently a second later.

Jun continued to roam over Sho's muscular upper body, enjoying the softness of his partner's skin under his fingertips. Soon, the shirt was in the way and Jun managed to get it off Sho with the rapper's help. He sat down on Sho's lap, reaching for the ice cream box again. Smirking, he dipped the spoon into the soft, cold chocolate cream and before Sho realized what was happening, Jun let the ice cream fall onto Sho's bare chest.

“Jun, that's cold!” Sho whined but didn't make any intention to brush the ice cream away.

“You wanted to cool down, but if you don't like it, I can heat you up!”

With these words, Jun bent down and began to lick the ice cream away from Sho's chest again. His warm tongue left a hot trail on Sho's already cold skin causing him to feel different sensations at once.

Obviously coming to like this unusual way of eating ice cream, Jun took another spoonful and placed the cold cream onto Sho's left nipple that, due to the cold, got hard immediately. Again, Jun started to lick the chocolate ice away making sure nothing was left on Sho's skin.

Feeling Jun's hot mouth attached to one of his most sensible spots caused Sho to moan softly, his lips slightly parted to let out the alluring sound.

Repeating his action on Sho's right nipple while using his fingers to tease the other one, Jun enjoyed Sho's soft moaning, wanting to hear more of it. Therefore, he began to kiss his way down to Sho's belly button. Although he wasn't wearing his piercing anymore, the little hole was still visible.

Jun added another spoonful of ice cream onto Sho's belly, making sure to get as close to Sho's waistband as possible. He licked over the defined abs with the tip of his tongue leaving a wet, chocolaty trail.

“Jun~”, Sho sighed, burying his hands into Jun's dark wavy hair while he pushed his hips upwards. Jun's hot, teasing tongue that was so close to his member made him long for more.

Turned on by Sho's obvious hints to pay more attention to the enlarging member, Jun opened Sho's button and zipper and pushed the cloth away.

The outline of Sho's length was already visible and Jun moved down to mouth the hard flesh. He licked the wet spot that had started to appear on Sho's underwear. Sho's taste mixed with the chocolate flavour from the ice cream and Jun couldn't get enough of the mix. Eagerly, he let his lips run over the hardened length that was still covered with the thin fabric of Sho's boxers.

Sho had propped himself on his elbows to be able to look at what was going on in his lap. Jun had closed his eyes and was obviously far away in his own world of chocolate ice cream and Sho's member.

“Jun.” Sho called him softly and the younger one raised his head. “Help me!”

Sho tried to wriggle himself out of his trousers and Jun helped him eagerly. In no time, Sho was lying naked on the sofa, his skin showing traces of chocolate ice cream.

Seeing Sho's member standing up proudly against his black pubic hair, Jun smirked and reached again for the chocolate ice cream.

He took a spoonful in his mouth and dived down again, facing Sho's length. He parted his lips slightly, just to be able to let Sho slip into his cool mouth. He felt the older one shiver, but a moan followed promptly, so Jun went on teasing the hard flesh with his tongue.

Again, the taste of chocolate mixed with Sho and Jun became eager for more. He reached for another spoon of ice cream and gave Sho the hottest cool blowjob he ever had in his life.

Jun made sure not to forget Sho's balls that, as he found out, were very sensible to the cold.

Sho had simply decided to lose himself in the pleasure and let Jun go wild with his tongue and ice cream.

He only stopped him when he felt close to the edge. It would have been simple to come into Jun's mouth, but Sho wanted to return the pleasure.

“Babe, let change positions”, he therefore said and after licking away any trace of choco ice cream that was still on Sho, Jun climbed down from Sho's lap. Sho followed and before Jun could lie down on the sofa, Sho reached for him and began to carefully undress the younger one.

When Sho was done, he admired the beauty in front of him. He loved Jun's broad shoulders that blend into a muscular back down to the smaller hips. Sho followed Jun's outline with his fingertips felling the younger one shiver under his touch.

Sho smirked and got on his knees, having Jun's weeping member in front of his eyes. He kissed the wet and shiny tip and reached around Jun just to grab a bottle of chocolate syrup that Jun had brought with him from the kitchen.

Sho opened the bottle and squeezed some of the content onto Jun's hard length. Admiring his work, Sho looked up to Jun who followed each of his movement closely. Without breaking the eye contact, Sho opened his lips and took Jun into his warm mouth.

A deep growl escaped Jun who watched his member appearing and disappearing between Sho's vulnerable lips.

While Sho worked on Jun's member with his lips, his fingers wandered further to reach Jun's hole. He added a huge amount of spit mixed with syrup onto his fingers and began to work Jun open. He took as much time as needed and when Jun was finally able to take three fingers, he was a moaning mess, calling out for Sho to take him already.

Not needed to be begged twice, Sho got up and kissed Jun deeply before he reached for the younger ones small hips to turn him around. Jun rested his arms on the sofa to support his weight. He felt Sho's tight grip on his waist feeling completely owned by the older one.

Sho began to kiss the spot between Jun's shoulder blades when he pushed forward, entering his partner slowly. Jun's tight heat caused Sho to moan in pleasure while the younger one growled in his throat.

Quickly, they found their rhythm and the air was filled with breathy moans and sounds of skin slapping. Sho was still raining soft kisses all over Jun's back who tried hard not to lose his sanity. Sho was hitting him dead on and it was only a matter of seconds until Jun was reaching his high.

“Touch...me...” he breathed and Sho quickly followed his wish.

The moment Sho's fingers wrapped around his length, Jun lost it and spilled his seed over Sho's hand.

Feeling Jun tightening around his length, Sho tripped over the edge as well, pressing Jun tightly onto his chest while he rode through his orgasm. He felt his strength leaving him and pushed Jun onto the sofa, falling onto him.

“Ouch, Sho...” Jun complained from under him, but wriggled himself to turn around and wrap his arms around the older man.

Sho pressed his lips onto Jun's and they lost themselves into a long, sensual kiss until their heartbeat had reached its normal rate again.

“Did you like my idea about cooling you down?” Jun asked and grinned.

Sho looked at Jun with an unreadable expression. “It worked for exactly ten seconds until you used your tongue...” he said and Jun blushed slightly. “I'll take a shower and you come with me,but keep your tongue to yourself.” Sho laughed and pulled Jun up.

They had managed to shower without doing improper things and Sho was lying on the sofa again, fanning himself, complaining about the heat.

Jun had thrown the ice cream away as it was only brown mud when they came back from the shower. He was considering going out to buy a new box of ice cream (because it was always good to have some in store) when the doorbell rang.

“Jun~~” Sho screamed from the sofa.

“I'll go.” Jun sighed and went to open the door.

“Hi~”

“Yo!”

“What's up?!”

Jun grinned at the sight in front of him. Ohno, Aiba and Nino were standing in front of the door, each of them holding a big box of ice cream in their hands.

“I thought you need something to cool down since your air condition is broken.” Nino said.

“Come in!” Jun said and a smug grin appeared on his face.


End file.
